Have No Fear
by Experimental Madness
Summary: A dangerous escaped halfbreed Experiment becomes the ideal test subject for Dr. Crane. Things will start to get complicated as the Experiment begins developing certain emotions....
1. Experiment Animalia

Right, Please forgive me if this chapter is not as appealing to you because I have not brought in any other characters just yet, but I can assure that will change in the following chapters. Well, just a few short notices and we shall begin...no flamers, none at all they annoy me to no end and no good comes of them at all. However critics are welcome, why? Because even through the harshness at least they let me know what I should change about my story. So, please enough of my ranting, enjoy.

* * *

I

Experiment Animalia

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My fellow scientist and technicians; this is the night! The one we have all been working so, very hard to achieve!" A loud, pompous, booming voice echoed over a crowded hall filled with people, some sitting and most standing near the sides or towards the back of the assembly.

A porky, round man with a slick oily coloring for hair stood behind a podium with a microphone on at full volume. To the right of him was a curtained _something_ as yet unidentifiable. Whatever this something was it was emitting a low and deep rumbling growl that seemed to vibrate all over the room. The speaker chortled a bit at this input and continued with his little speech. "This is a new age for science! This is a dawning for mankind! Think for a moment if you will, a military were none of our boys and girls will be put on the line, instead a bred fighting machine as we shall say. Will take their place! Imagine a world were there will be no more American blood shed ever again!" The load voice boomed and this was accompanied by a sudden roar from the curtained something.

The audience exploded into raucous cheers and applause. With a wave of the speaker's hand the room quieted down to a dull buzzing of whispers and words. "So, the finished product."

At these words he moved away from the wooden podium and walked over to the curtain and with a flick and a tug the curtain was off, revealing a large cage with a woman inside. This was no woman to be sure, in place of human ears she had black furry ones that stuck out from the top sides of her head, for hands and feet she had black furred paws, complete with long sharp and deadly claws that were even now contracted and re contracting over and over. There was a long black tail that swished back and forth behind her ominously. Her eyes were yellow and slit like. It was clear to all that she was panther, behaviorally and nearly physically.

There were a few shocked gasps from the scientist who evidently had not been working on this…experiment. "Meet Experiment Animalia 01, or as we call it Experiment Kyree. At this point in time it can not form any proper usage of the human language; it instead uses its second vocal structure, brought about from the DNA borrowed from the Panther it has almost become. The only recognizable word or sound it has uttered has been a sort of 'kyree, kyree' chirrup. Hence the creatures name." The speaker tapped the cage bars and continued walking around the panting Kyree.

"The Animalia are ideal for sending into a battle field for one particular reason, they feel no emotion save for physical pain. The pain is no real hindrance, as it can not register how it is brought about. It does recognize instinct and it can tell a friend from an enemy."

Of course the audience thought this was astounding, and perhaps they would have continued goggling and admiring the creature in the cage if it weren't for the fact that the creature's body was undergoing some very dramatic changes in her physical structure. The Animalia let out a roar of some register that rattled a few chips off of the ceiling. Her Human form melted away revealing what looked like a super sized version of an average Panther.

She barely fit into the cage now and she was roaring to be let out. The speaker tried to calm the now nearly panicking people down as best as he could. "Now, now!" he shouted, "Kyree has been known to undergo these types of malfunctions before. As of now, it has not complete balance over its human DNA and its animal DNA, so a mutation has occurred in the numbering of its genes. They seem to switch off at certain intervals and until the rest of the Animalia team can fix the glitch Experiment Kyree will remain in the prototype phase."

Some of the most brilliant minds in the United States had come from all over to be at Trenchten Laboratories that night. The funny thing was not one of them acknowledged the experiment in the cage as a living breathing creature. It was obvious what her gender was, yet none of them, not even the scientists who created her and gave her life seemed to notice, nor did they seem to even care. She was an object, something that could be destroyed in the heat of battle and rebuild again with new parts and better organs at a later date. To them she was just another machine.

A few of the people in the room began to settle back down to the low whispering buzz. Some crediting the project others criticizing all of the Experiments that were still in production. Kyree, now panting heavily from the exertion she was under, slowly faded back to her more human like status. Those sharp yellow orbs were shutting slightly through drooping eyelids and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth as she panted for air. The stress of the dramatic rise and fall of her size, and physical features wore heavily upon her.

She tried to grip the cage bars with a shaky paw, as the scientist had said; she was not immune to the common restraints of pain. She slunk to the floor of her prison and stared out at the crowd through unemotional eyes.

The crowd had seemed to take their ease once again in the Experiment's presence. The speaking scientist was but a low buzz in the Experiment's ears. What did it matter if she could hear and make out a few words, she didn't understand, no one ever _taught _her how to understand. She tightened her slacking pull on the cage bars and was amazed to find that it had twisted loose in around the pads. She looked at the now, rickety bars with the same nonchalant expression, but with intelligent eyes.

She began pushing and shoving her full body weight using the pads of her paws to forcefully twist and break apart, her former transformation seemed to have weakened the cage around her. Everyone seemed too enthralled to what the scientist was saying to even see that their precious Experiment was attempting an escape. By the time she had knocked at least two of these bars away she managed to squeeze outside of them.

Now the crowds had finally spotting her slender figure prowling slowly down into the aisle ways. She walked on four legs; she had no trouble walking on two, but this position felt easier to her…more natural you might say. She regarded each of the stunned faces with an expressionless eye, and then suddenly she reared up to her full height on her hind legs and before anyone could move she snatched the nearest person to her with her claws fully extended. The unfortunate man screamed in terror and in agony as the claws raked his clothing to the flesh underneath.

Kyree bared her fang like teeth and with a swift motion that was not unlike the wild cats of the savannah or rainforest she bit down hard on his throat, causing blood to splatter the floor around her. She dropped the bloodied carcass to the floor, licking her lips as blood trickled onto her chin and her scraps of the clothing.

This galvanized the other members of the exposition into action. A woman leapt up screaming from her seat and a whole row of the people scattered willy nilly out of the exposition room. The thoroughly shocked and horrified scientist was desperately trying to restore order, while at the same time trying to coax Experiment Kyree back into her broken cage. The Experiment in question was, in fact leaning over her prey and ripping apart huge chunks of flesh and muscle with her strong, sharp fangs and devouring it.

A black ear flicked as the sounds of panic filled her senses, she could smell their fear. She raised a blood stained face and turned, down on all fours, she stalked towards the fleeing people. Her breath, harsh and ragged as she entered a blood frenzy. There was one thought and one thought only that burned into that barren mind of hers. _Prey…hunt…kill…KILL!_

With a sudden roar she was filled with the basic instinctive euphoria of the thrill of the hunt. The panic reached a crescendo in the room has people trampled and pushed one another to get out of the auditorium. For those unlucky enough to be slow footed were easily picked up by the half panther's quick speed and agility. She left the weak ones as bloody corpses on the already now crimsoning floor to hunt fast, quicker prey.

She burst open the double doors into the now rain soaked night and with a powerful lunge she jumped into the wet streets, sending any stragglers from the showing running away as fast as their human limbs could take them.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, already she had gorged herself enough the hunt was over and her appetite had been sedated. Slowly, as if she had all the time in the world she crept off through the back alleys of Gotham, a predator among the see of her newly dubbed human prey.

As hours drained past, and the night became longer and more tiresome. The wandering half breed was beginning to feel the pains of fatigue setting in. She would need to find someplace to rest for the night. Slowly she made her way to a large building and nearly collapsed by the doors. She curled herself up into a tight ball of flesh and fur and those yellow eyes soon closed in a much needed nights rest.

* * *

Early that next morning a young woman was making her way to the Arkham Asylum, where she worked as a nurse, she paused when she noticed the bundle of a body next to the doors. As she walked closer she realized something strangely odd about this woman, panther ears? Panther paws and tail?

Questions seeping into her mind, accompanied by the increasing fear of this creature. She quickly made a brisk run inside, careful not wake the sleeping woman, feeling for certain that she was not a friendly intruder.

As she hurried down the halls she was stopped by another one of the more senior nurses.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked kindly, seeing the younger woman's distress. "You look as if you've seen some kind of ghost this morning."

She replied in controlled, but nervous voice which trembled audible. "Call the doctor…I believe he'll want to take a look at this…"


	2. The White Room

Yes, I took a long time updating this blinking story. Why? School...that's why. So don't expect any quick updates on, well...anything for a while. I'll do my best to update at least every two weeks or so! Heh, anyway a little note here. Yup, there is a bit of a cameo role here by one of my other characters, but probably only Katie and Kimi are going to figure that out! So read, enjoy and Katie, Kimi review and tell me you saw it, aheh...and yes I'm terrible at Crane's character...I'll be working on that also...oh boy...right, enough talking...on with der story!

* * *

II

The White Room

So this is what it was like to have a headache, a splitting headache at that. Kyree groaned; sat up and blinked. She was in a white room, on a plain little cot backed up against a wall. This wasn't the place she remembered, she was outside, it was raining; so why was she in here all of a sudden?

She swung herself around so that her legs slid off of the bed. Her paws came in contact with the cool floor. She was tired, no tired was not the right for it. She felt, relaxed, almost a bit lethargic. Her stomach gave a tiny gurgle, she was hungry she would have to hunt again soon. She was wearing a gray smock like outfit, and it fell over her front paws, this was rather annoying and she kept trying to push it back every time it slid back down again.

From outside she heard the occasional scuffing of footsteps and voices, very rushed and business hurrying past the metal door. Standing was to much needless energy for her right now other wise she would have tried to force the door open. With a black paw she pushed her pitch black tangled hair out of her yellow eyes, which still maintained their unemotional status as always.

She swiveled her head from side to side; the room was small and slightly cramped, but bigger than the cages the scientist usually kept her in back at Trenchten. A small rectangular barred window was letting in the little light that managed to get through. There were no light bulbs in the room, not that this was a great concern to her, but it was nice to know your surroundings.

Two voices coming directly outside her door dragged her attention away from the room for the moment. She heard a key slide into its lock and turn making that distinct click clicking noise she heard so many times when her cage was opened and shut.

A man walked carefully inside. He was a scrawny looking thing, at least in her eyes. He wore clear colored glasses and his piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right through her. If she could feel anxiety now would be a good time too have shown it, but she remained sitting her yellow eyes watching him as she came to stand directly across from her, no sign of emotion at all was evident in her gaze.

The other voice she had heard was a nurse she had brought him a chair and left him with the keys to the room. Then, with a quick hurried and somewhat frightened glance to Kyree she scuffled from the room, shutting it quickly behind her.

For a while there was complete silence from both of them. If the Experiment had a thought process it was basic and on a very instinctual level. She was too tired to hunt, even though her stomach was beginning to demand it and in a short time she would not care how tired she was. The man sitting down on the chair was much too skinny to be taken down as prey; it wouldn't keep her going for more than five minutes or so.

"What's your name?" The man's calm and almost quiet like voice jarred her from her thoughts.

She cocked her head to one side; she did not understand what he had asked. The man seemed to mistake this movement for one of curiosity. "Your name…" he repeated. "What is it?"

"Kyree?" she questioned, it sounded like a mix between a purr and a chirp like squeak.

"Your name is Kyree?" he asked.

"Kyree." She said again, it wasn't an answer to any question it was just a noise she made when spoken to.

"Where did you come from, Kyree?"

"Kyree."

"Why were you outside of Arkham?"

"Kyree."

"Do you know how to say any other word but, Kyree?" the man sighed.

"Kyree."

This was tiring, and she was hungry. She stared at the scrawny man, he would do, for now at least. She was sure there were others nearby she could smell them as they walked past the closed door. She tried to spring to her feet to make a lunge at him, but found this impossible as an overwhelming pressure in her head set of sparks of pain, making her quite dizzy. Stars danced in her vision and she sat back down on the creaking cot.

The man took great amusement in this little display and said calmly. "You've been drugged. A simple sedative really, you should be back to your…normal self in a day or so."

She sighed as if she had actually understood him and resumed pushing back the sleeves that were to big for her. The man caught sight of her paws and grabbed her arm, his eerie blue eyes scanning over her as if she was nothing but a mere toy. "Well aren't you a most interesting experiment…yes, you'll prove worth watching no doubt about that."

Kyree let out a low rumbling growl, signally for him to let her go now. He did so slowly. "I suppose it wouldn't do me any good to wear you out on your first day." He smiled ever so slightly through tight lips, "you should get some sleep until that drug wears off…I would hate to permanently damage a creature with so much…" he smirked, "potential.'

With that the doctor quietly walked out of the room. Kyree blinked as the bright lights receded from her vision and sleep over came her.

* * *

When she flickered those bright yellow orbs open again the light that was coming through the window seemed much more of a reddish color than a blue white. It must have been late afternoon; she registered this in her mind.

She sat up her head feeling a lot clearer since earlier that day. She stood up, her overly large gray lab uniform sagging a bit. With the slightly tapping of her hind paws hitting the cool tile of the floor she hesitantly walked over to the door, examining the lock. She gave the object a blank expression, blinking and cocking her head to one side; then idea came to mind.

The idiot who must have designed these doors put the hinges inside of the room instead of outside. She raised herself to her full height and unsheathed her claws and after much scrapping and clawing she managed to unhook the top hinge. She was greeted by the faint groan of the door as its entire wait now fell to the bottom hinge.

As she felt her plan working she let out a faint purr of accomplishment, now whether it was an actually emotional feeling she did not know, as she had never felt 'emotion' before.

She hastily began to work on the next hinge, this one seemed to be much rustier than the previous one and it took her a great deal more of her strength to unhook it. After about five minutes or so the door sagged unevenly on its broken hinges. With a final swift and not to hard kick the door toppled over.

Crouching down on all fours she leapt from her prison and scampered out into the hallway. It was much harder trying to run on the cold and sometimes slippery tile where she could not get a firm hold of her footing, but run she did.

A few screams came from the nurses further down the corridors as they saw the black blur rushing past them. Three security guards began to pursue her with great energy, but her inhuman agility and speed made it nearly impossible to catch.

She sought for a quick hide out to throw the guards off of her trail for a few minutes and found one by the end of the hallway. She ran in and slammed the door, her chest heaving in the slightest exertion; obviously the drug she had been giving had not fully worn off.

"Cat's out of the bag, I see…" a calm, cold voice said from behind her.

Kyree whirled around to stare eye to eye with the man who had just a few hours ago visited her in that White Room. She growled, ears going flat and tail held high in an attack position. The man just backed away, but not out of fear; she was standing in a small office-like room and the man had just walked back over to his desk.

She crouched low to the ground as if preparing herself to pounce. The man seemed to be fiddling with a black-gray brief case sitting at the center of his desk. "I was saving this for later, but if you insist on this behavior, I'll have no choice…"

She snarled, her patience seemed to have snapped at his calm behavior, "but to give you your medicine." He opened the brief case and with a hiss a type of mist-gas covered her. She coughed slightly and sneezed several times, wiping at her streaming eyes.

When the gas had cleared away she was still swiping at her eyes and sneezing a few more times before shaking her head to clear it she was still standing in her attack position as if remembering what she was doing. Her eyes still held no trace of emotion.

The man raised an eyebrow as if amused by her reaction to the gas, "Interesting…" he mused to himself. She had obviously not reacted to the gas the way he had hoped.

She cocked her head to one side slightly, was she annoyed with him? She seemed to unwind from her former attack position to sit on her haunches. She shook her head a final time and sneezed. That stuff was agitating, her head felt funny, but she couldn't exactly pin point anything else wrong, besides the room spinning before her eyes.

She shook her head once more and steadied herself in case she suddenly fell over. The man walked cautiously over towards her, wary of any sudden moves, but she gave no sign that she was going to attack anymore. He knelt down beside her and tilted her head back. She growled in resistance and tried swiping at him with a clawed paw, but he grabbed her arm.

The loose cloth that had once served as her lab outfit slid down her arm reveling mass needle holes and cuts. She jerked her arm away, but not before he had read the inscription on the underhand side of the sleeve, "Trenchten Laboratories" he said out loud.

She definitely understood those words because her ears went back on her head and she bared her fangs. Not in anger, but in protestation, "Is that where you came from, Kyree?"

She made no reply, she just quietly pushed her sleeve back up her arm; not meeting the man's oddly haunting stare.

With a sigh he stood back up, "I think we're done here; are you going to go back to your room or will I have to call those people from your Laboratories?"

As if in response she immediately sprang up, meeting his cold eyes with her piercing yellow ones, the flashed pure hatred as if she meant it and understood her current situation. He smirked, "Good I thought so, come with me…and don't even try to run off."

With a growl of a retort she followed him out the door. A busy red haired young nurse came dashing over to them. "Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm glad I caught you I need you to sign these….EEP!" She jumped when she saw Kyree.

Kyree cocked her head to one side, 'eep?' it seemed she was thinking, 'what kind of a word is eep?'

The man, Dr. Crane, smiled understandingly. "I think it would be a better idea if you came by later, Riley."

"Y-y-yeah…good idea." Riley said, still staring a bit dumbstruck at Kyree before backing off and hurrying past them.

"Sorry about that." He said absent mindedly as if he thought Kyree had taken any notice in the time lost or Riley's reaction.

She did not respond, merely kept on walked with him back to her cell. Once directly outside her room Crane was about to take out the keys when he noticed that the door was hanging lopsided on its hinges. He turned to her, blinking as if he thought it was most amusing, "clever…" He put the keys away, "You'll need a new room now, you know?"

Kyree shrugged her shoulders, impatient and on top of which she had no idea what was going on, her head was still a bit foggy from whatever was in that gas. He took her down three more rooms and opened another one. "Here, this will be your room from now on, understand?"

Kyree nodded, blinking her yellow slits for eyes. "Unnerstood." She slurred out a word from between her fangs.

He blinked and nearly jumped back in surprise. "You just spoke! Can you say more?"

She shook her head; after all of her time at the Labs she had learned the difference between questions and statements. And most of her life had revolved around the word 'understand' so she had learned the correct answer for it.

"That's a shame…" he said, "I would like to know what might be going on in your head…" he chuckled. "If you can't speak I'll have no way of knowing…"

She just shrugged her shoulders again and slowly, hesitantly, she stepped inside this new white room. She sighed, from one cell to another; her fortunes didn't seem to be improving much. "One of the nurses will come by later to check on you…" he said calmly shutting the door; and securing the lock. With a slight smirk he asked again, "Is that understood, Kyree?"

"Unnerstood…Crane." She said, if mocking and fake amusement could lace her tongue then it certainly did here.

He snickered slightly and began to walk away when Kyree launched herself fully at the door causing it to shuddering against her force with a loud bang. Crane turned swiftly and if the panther could laugh then that was what she was doing as she backed away from the door watching the Doctor leave from the openings in the bars.


End file.
